


Just For The Fun Of It

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Kenma Is Screwed, M/M, Oral Sex, SASO 2017, alcohol mention, catching feelings, kuroo is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: There's all sorts of reasons Kuroo might come over during the day, but in the middle of the night, it's probably just the one.





	Just For The Fun Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017's Bonus Round 3 - Soundtracks. 
> 
> jeilovesyou prompted Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Carly Rae Jepsen's "The One." Kuroken and Carly Rae Jepsen is definitely a match made in heaven.

Kenma opens his window after the fourth rock hits it. "Stop. It's late," he calls down, put out.

"I know. I would have knocked otherwise," Kuroo calls up because of course it's Kuroo. Who the hell else would it be? "Let me up."

Kenma sighs and throws down the knotted up sheet rope that Kuroo made himself and brought over because he's a giant nerd. He flops back down onto his bed and debates picking up his DS again, but decides it's probably not worth it. There's all sorts of reasons Kuroo might come over during the day, but in the middle of the night, it's probably just the one.

"Hey," Kuroo says as he flops over Kenma's windowsill and grins crookedly. He's already shrugging out of his jacket by the time he reaches Kenma's bed, and when Kenma attempts to sit up again, Kuroo presses him back into the pillows. He kisses Kenma without hesitation, and Kenma feels his eyes slipping closed right away, a Pavlovian response to Kuroo's mouth, he guesses. Kuroo slides his tongue against Kenma's, and Kenma pushes him away.

"Are you drunk?" Kenma asks.

"Drink _ing_ , Kenma," Kuroo corrects. "Not drunk. There's a difference."

Kenma narrows his eyes.

"Drink _ing_ and I wanted to see my favorite B-F-F-W-B." That's a lot of initials and Kuroo is ridiculous.

"Okay," Kenma decides.

Kuroo's face splits into a huge grin, genuinely happy, not the smirk from before, and Kenma's heart squeezes inside his chest. He pushes the thought away and grabs Kuroo so he can shove his tongue down his throat because they're doing this as an experiment, just an alleviation of teenage hormones, not _feelings_. Feelings are… difficult for Kenma.

He rolls Kuroo onto his back and straddles his thighs, mostly to see Kuroo's look of surprise. Then he tugs Kuroo up to pull his shirt over his head. After, Kuroo props himself up on his elbows to wait and watch, and his look his far too fond and familiar when he does it. Kenma swallows. "Do something," he says, and pokes Kuroo in the chest.

"I was following your lead," Kuroo says, and the stupid idiot reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind Kenma's ear. That isn't what Kenma meant by do something.

It's better when Kuroo puts his hands on Kenma's hips and rubs his palms in long strokes over his thighs. Kuroo licks his lips and Kenma curls over him to press their mouths together again, which is when Kuroo pushes a hand into Kenma's sweatpants and starts to stroke him. Kenma's embarrassed that he's half-hard from a drunk idiot falling through his window and smiling while touching his hair, and even more embarrassed that it only takes him like four strokes to get all the way there. He makes a noise he didn't even know he was capable of making when Kuroo does this twisty move with his wrist, and then breaks away to pant wetly against Kuroo's neck.

"Kenma," Kuroo purrs because he's a cliché, "let me try something, okay?"

The last time he said that, Kenma wound up getting his first kiss while cornered in Nekoma's gym, and every working cell in his brain tells him it's a bad idea to just agree to this blind. But Kuroo's hand is starting to speed up and he's sucking a mark into Kenma's skin right below his ear, and the working brain cells lose the war.

"Okay," Kenma says, and gasps loudly when Kuroo flips him onto his back and pulls Kenma's sweatpants down past his knees. Kuroo puts a finger to his lips, and it's only then that Kenma remembers that his parents are down the hall, hopefully asleep.

Kuroo pulls Kenma's pants completely off, leaving him in just a t-shirt and feeling weirdly exposed. "I'm supposed to be hanging out with Yaku and Kai right now," Kuroo says, licking his lips and sliding his hands up Kenma's thighs again. "Yaku stole a bunch of liquor off his parents, but by the time I was on my second drink, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. About this." He leans over dangerously, his face getting closer and closer to Kenma's dick as he crawls between his legs. "I know we haven't –" Kuroo shrugs and stares up at Kenma with half-lidded eyes. "But that's what experiments are for, right?"

"You –" Kenma manages and swallows as Kuroo breathes out, the air fanning across his oversensitive skin. He doesn't say wait. He doesn't say stop. He doesn't say anything other than "Fuck."

"Thought about that, too," Kuroo says, and Kenma's brain explodes on the spot, working that one out just as Kuroo closes his mouth over the head of Kenma's dick. He can't go all the way down, but he uses his hand to make up the difference, spit sliding slickly over Kenma and then his fist. And Kenma can't do anything but watch and move and shove his fingers into his mouth so he can't cry out.

Kuroo's movements aren't smooth and he pops off a couple of times after making slightly alarming gagging sounds, but it doesn't matter. His mouth is the warmest, wettest place Kenma's dick has ever been; it doesn't even compare to a ton of lube or jacking off in the shower because Kenma's fist isn't Kuroo's mouth and he can't see the way Kuroo's mouth stretches around him when he's by himself. Then, Kuroo pops off, just for a second, just to slide his finger into his mouth before sucking Kenma's dick into his mouth again. Kenma almost forgets about it, until Kuroo's spit-slick finger pushes into his ass and Kenma comes so hard he thinks that this time his brain actually, really, truly exploded.

Kenma tries to put the pieces of himself back together and catch his breath, but it doesn't work because Kuroo says, voice low, "Kenma. Watch me," and shoves his own pants down so he can jerk himself off, spread out on Kenma's bed. Kenma can't look away from Kuroo's hand as it moves faster and faster, until Kuroo turns his head to kiss Kenma deeply and whines in the back of his throat just as he comes over his own fist.

"Thanks for letting me do that," Kuroo says after, cleaning himself up with his discarded shirt. "I'm sleeping here," he tells Kenma.

"Okay," Kenma says, even though what he should say is _go home, dummy_ and _we need to stop doing this, I like you too much,_ but Kuroo's already snuggling under Kenma's covers and turning off the lamp. Then the idiot falls asleep in thirty seconds, mouth open and two of Kenma's pillows pressed tight to his stupid head.

Kenma puts his head on one pillow like a normal person, chews on his bottom lip, watches Kuroo sleep, and thinks about how deeply and thoroughly screwed he is now.


End file.
